Kenapa sih?
by Kuroi Sora18
Summary: Sudah seminggu lebih Naruto menghiraukan Sasuke -si seme no.1 yang notabene jadi kekasihnya itu jadi kalang kabut sendiri./"Aku serius, Kyuubi-onisan."/" Najis."/"Kau kenapa sih!"/" Pikir saja sendiri!"/ Naruto, kenapa sih!


**Kenapa sih?!**

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Mas Masashi Kishimoto

Story original made in otak saya

Pair : Always SasuNaru

Genre : Humor

Rated : T+++

Summary : Sudah seminggu lebih Naruto menghiraukan Sasuke -si seme no.1 yang notabene jadi kekasihnya itu jadi kalang kabut sendiri./"Aku serius, Kyuubi-onisan."/" Najis."/"Kau kenapa sih?!"/" Pikir saja sendiri!"/ Naruto, kenapa sih?!

 **WARNING!**

Fic ini mengandung unsur Shounen-ai/BoysLove/alur kecepetan/ typo bertebaran / cerita gaje/Bila tidak suka jangan baca!

* * *

.

.

.

Sudah 1 minggu 12 jam 25 menit 45 detik Naruto terdiam tanpa pernah mengangkat teleponnya, membalas e-mail darinya, bahkan dia menghiraukan pesan inbox darinya di akun media sosialnya. Sasuke Uchiha dan kepala jeniusnya benar-benar dibuat pusing karenanya. Pasalnya, Naruto yang dia klaim adalah orang terberisik di dunia -menggantikan posisi Itachi- kini jadi pendiam bak patung batu berjalan. Sasuke tidak ingat melakukan kesalahan kemarin-kamarin. Seminggu lalu mereka bahkan sempat 'bergulat' dengan panas, tapi Naruto melakukannya dengan senang hati kok! Lalu kenapa dia jadi seperti ini?

" Dobe sampai kapan kau akan mendiamiku seperti ini?"

Tak ada respon. Yang ada anak itu malah menyibukan diri dengan smartphonenya. Sasuke mengacak-acak surai hitamnya. Untung kafetaria kampus sedang sepi jadi tidak ada orang yang akan melabelinya 'orang gila'.

" Dob- ah Naruto katakan apa salahku hingga kau mendiamiku begini?"

Jujur saja Sasuke agak mual saat mengatakan dialog bagiannya. Jika Itachi -anikinya yang bodoh itu melihat ini, pasti dia akan menertawainya habis - habisan.

 _Find a reason to sing_

 _Kimi ni aitai_

 _Utau koto oshiete kureta kimi ni~_

Suara dering ponsel mengalihkan perhatian Naruto yang tadi sempat melihat Sasuke.

" Ha'i. Moshi-moshi, Naruto desu."

" Ah, Hinata-chan?!"

Apa tadi Naruto baru bilang 'Hinata-chan'? Mantan Naruto sewaktu TK itu menelepon Naruto?

" Umm, wakatta. Nanti aku kerumahmu."

Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan ada adegan CLBK disini. Sasuke mengakui jika dia bukan cinta pertama Naruto, tapi dia akan menjadi cinta terakhir untukya dan akan membuat Naruto bahagia selamanya.

" Puding jeruk?Hounto?! Baiklah! Umm-"

Naruto mulai membereskan barang-barangnya yang ada di meja kantin dan memasukannya kedalam tas. Dia bahkan tidak menatap Sasuke yang duduk tepat di hadapannya.

" Kalau begitu aku kesana sekarang juga."

Naruto pun pergi dengan tergesa - gesa meninggalkan sosok Sasuke yang terdiam di kursinya. Dia diacuhkan. Hanya ada hembusan angin yang seolah-olah mengejek kesendiriannya.

" DO YOU WANNA KILL ME?!"

* * *

Sepeninggal Naruto, Sasuke berjalan gontai menuju tempat parkir mobilnya. Awan mendung nampak menggantung diatas kepalanya.

BUK!

Sasuke menabrak seseorang hingga dia tersadar dari lamunananya.

" Hei, dimana kau letakkan matamu?! Loh, Sasuke?!"

" Kau Inuzuka Kiba -teman Naruto kan?" ujar Sasuke menggebu-gebu. Bahkan dia memegang kedua bahu Kiba kencang sekali.

"H-hei, santailah! Ada apa denganmu? Dimana Naruto?Aku mencari - carinya untuk mengembalikan buku jurnalnya."

Raut wajah Sasuke muram seketika saat mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut.

" Dia baru saja pergi meninggalkanku untuk menemui mantannya."

"O-oh?"

Melihat wajah Sasuke saat ini membuat firasat Kiba tidak enak. Apakah Sasuke sedang dilanda cemburu buta? Yah, siapapun akan cemburu jika kekasihnya masih berhubungan dengan mantannya.

" Kalau begitu aku titip jurnal ini padamu saja ya! Aku pergi dulu!"

Baru satu kali melangkah, Kiba harus berhenti karena Sasuke menarik bagian belakang kerah kemejanya.

" Aku mau tanya sesuatu padamu."

" T-tanya apa sih?"

Kiba melirik takut-takut sosok Sasuke yang mengeluarkan aura intimidasinya.

" Akhir-akhir ini Naruto jadi pendiam, kira-kira kau tahu sebabnya?"

Naruto pendiam? Manusia hiperaktif nan berisik itu jadi pendiam?Apa barusan ada meteor yang jatuh menimpa kepala sahabatnya?

" Kurasa dia sedang ada masalah." jawabnya hati-hati.

Benar, itu pasti sedang ada masalah! Tapi, APA MASALAHNYA?!

" Apa kau tahu dia punya masalah apa?"

" Mana kutahu, kau kan yang jadi kekasihnya! Harusnya kau yang lebih tahu dong!"

Hah, habis sudah kesabaran Kiba. Apa-apaan wajah muram itu?! Sasuke pikir, karena Kiba dekat dengan Naruto, dia bisa tahu segalanya tentang kehidupan sahabat pirangnya? Dasar menyebalkan!

" Sudah, aku sedang buru-buru!"

Kiba pun pergi begitu saja menyisahkan Sasuke yang berdiri kaku dengan wajah pucat. Sepertinya dia shock dengan perkataan Kiba yang sudah seperti menusuk hatinya. Haruskah dia bertanya pada orang itu?!

Kyuubi Namikaze, ah- horor sekali namanya.

* * *

" HAH?!"

Fix, napas 'calon kakak iparnya' ini benar-benar bau! Dia baru saja datang dan langsung disembur begitu.

" Apa kau tahu sebab Naruto jadi diam?"

" Kau ngelindur ya?"

" Aku serius, Kyuubi-onisan."

" Najis!"

Tuh kan, dia manusia super kejam. Entah dapat wangsit dari mana, kini Sasuke bisa-bisanya terdampar disebuah kafe bersama Namikaze sulung. Kyuubi Namikaze -pria perfeksionis bersurai orange itu duduk angkuh di depan Sasuke ditemani segelas orange juice pesanannya.

" Waktu istirahatku tidak banyak sebaiknya kau bertanya dengan benar, anak ayam!"

Sasuke menghiraukan ejekan Kyuubi, dia menyangga dagunya dan memandang keluar. Di depan kafe nampak gedung pencakar langit yang merupakan gedung perusahaan milik keluarga kekasihnya dan orang menyebalkan di depannya ini adalah CEOnya.

" Sudah seminggu lebih, Naruto mengacuhkan teleponku, e-mail, BBM, Facebook,Twitter, Line- semua diabaikannya."

" Hmm..." Kyuubi manggut-manggut sok paham.

" Apa di rumah dia jadi pendiam juga?"

" Tidak juga. Dia masih Naruto yang berisik dan ceria."

" Tapi di kampus, dia bahkan tidak mau mengobrol denganku. Apa jurusan farmasi yang dia ambil telalu menguras otaknya, hingga dia jadi begitu?"

Kyuubi mengaduk-aduk orange juicenya yang sempat menganggur dan meminumnya sedikit.

" Berarti masalahnya ada padamu. Naruto tidak pernah mengeluh dengan jurusan yang dia ambil."

Sedikit tidak terima namun mau tidak mau, Sasuke harus mengakuinya. Dialah biang masalah kekasihnya.

" Hei, coba kau ingat-ingat! Kemarin-kemarin apa kau membuat kesal dirinya?"

" Hmmm..."

Sasuke memejamkan matanyanya mencoba menggali ingatannya. Setaunya kemarin-kemarin itu dia dan Naruto baik-baik saja. Seminggu lalu dia bahkan sempat kencan dengan Naruto. Menonton film bersama dan pergi ke taman bermain. Naruto sempat memintanya menaiki roller coaster, namun Sasuke menolaknya. Tidak, dia rasa bukan itu sebab Naruto mendiaminya selama seminggu. Setelah itu mereka membeli es krim bersama dan Sasuke menjilat es krim milik Naruto tapi Naruto tidak marah karena itu dan mereka berakhir 'bergulat' di ranjang. Jangan katakan Naruto marah karena permainannya terlalu err -liar?

Masa sih?

" Oi, anak ayam!"

Jika memang karena itu, kenapa dia malah mendesah keras sambil berteriak 'more ' berulang kali? Arrghhhh, ini sungguh membuatnya GILAAAAAAA...

Byuuurrr!

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya saat tiba-tiba Kyuubi menyiramnya dengan air vas bunga di meja.

" Kepalamu berasap, bodoh!"

Oh, Kami-sama ...terima kasih atas hari sialnya.

* * *

 **1 minggu 1 hari 16 jam 20 menit 36 detik.**

Naruto berjalan tergesa-gesa menghindari sosok Sasuke yang mengekorinya dari belakang. Suasana kampus sudah sepi karena mahasiswa lain sudah meninggalkan area kampus beberapa saat yang lalu.

" Dobe, tunggu aku! Aku ingin bicara padamu!"

Naruto tetap tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Dia malah mempercepat langkahnya dan terlihat setengah berlari. Namun Sasuke tidak akan kalah! Dia dengan segera menyalip si pirang dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam UKS yang sepi.

Napas keduanya terlihat terputus-putus karena kelelahan.

" Kau kenapa sih?!"

Naruto sedikit tersentak saat Sasuke tiba-tiba berteriak di depanya. Kenapa dia bilang? Dasar tidak peka, sekali jadi manusia dingin tetap saja dingin! Naruto jadi malas meladeni Sasuke yang seperti itu.

" Kenapa kau? Berhenti bersikap kekanakan seperti ini! Sehari kau seperti ini, aku masih bisa menahannya. Tapi ini sudah seminggu lebih dan kau selalu menghindariku! Katakan apa masalahmu, Naruto! Ini membuatku gila!"

" Pikir saja sendiri!"

Sasuke menghela napas. Akhirnya Naruto bicara padanya juga. Dia pikir dia memacari patung batu.

" Ayolah, aku sulit mengingat hal yang tidak penting-penting amat."

" Haaahhh? HAL YANG TIDAK PENTING-PENTING AMAT?!"

Damn, otak dan mulut pedasnya! Naruto jadi makin meradang karena ulahnya. Memang betul sih, dia mudah melupakan sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak penting - penting amat. Tapi bukan berarti masalah Naruto tidak penting, hanya saja yah- manusia juga bisa berbuat kesalahan kan?

" Kalau begitu katakan salahku apa?!"

" Kau - " Tangan Naruto menggenggam erat udara. Amarahnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun saat ini. Jika Naruto tidak ingat dia menyukai pria di depannya, sudah dipastikan dia akan menghajar Sasuke sampai dia babak belur.

" Aku kan kemarin pernah memintamu untuk bertukar posisi?!"

" Ha?"

Tanda tanya imager besar nampak jatuh menimpa kepala Sasuke. Apa yang dimaksud Naruto 'bertukar posisi' ? Wajah Naruto berubah merah padam saat meliat Sasuke nampak tidak berkedip sama sekali. Entah dia paham atau tidak.

" Ya! Dan kau selalu saja menolaknya!"

"Eh?" Alis Sasuke naik sebelah. Sepertinya belum paham.

" Ah, eh, ah , eh! Jawab yang benar, Teme! Mau atau tidak? Kalau kau tidak mau, kita putus saja!"

" Dobe jangan bilang ini tentang permintaanmu waktu itu?"

" Memang iya!"

Jika saat ini Sasuke sedang bermimpi, siapapun tolong bangunkan dia dari mimpi buruk ini. Bagaimana bisa dia, Uchiha Sasuke -si seme nomor satu harus 'dimasuki' oleh ukenya? Dialah yang 'menusuk' dan bukannya 'ditusuk'. Ini soal harga diri, mamen~

" Kupikir waktu itu kau sedang bercanda."

" Bercanda, gundulmu! Kau pikir, tidak sakit berada di bawah terus? Aku harus merasakan sakit di bokongku selama berhari-hari setiap kau melakukannya! Kupikir kau harus sesekali berada di bawah agar kau merasakan derita yang kurasakan."

Hey, hey, barusan Naruto mengatakan sex dengannya merupakan sebuah derita? Apakah sesakit itu hingga dia bilang kenikmatan yang dia rasakan itu sebuah derita bagi Naruto? Ingatkan Sasuke untuk menyantet siapapun orang yang berani meracuni otak Dobe tercintanya.

" Kalau kau tidak mau juga, jangan temui aku lagi."

Naruto pun melenggang pergi dengan wajah kesal.

" Ehhhh tunggu dulu, Narutooo! Jangan putuskan diriku!"

Sasuke pun kembali melanjutkan aksi kejar-kejarannya dengan Naruto. Sementara itu di sebuah atap gedung, nampak seorang pria berambut orange sedang memandang kearah bangunan universitas Sasuke dengan menggunakan teropongnya.

" Menyenangkan sekali melihat anak ayam itu kalang kabut begitu."ujarnya dengan seringaian seperti seorang psikopat. Memang refreshing seperti inilah yang dia butuhkan.

.

.

.

.

Owari.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

Kyuubi yang sedang duduk di meja makan dibuat terheran dengan adiknya yang menuruni tangga dengan jalan terpincang-pincang.

" Kenapa cara berjalanmu aneh begitu?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menggeser tempat duduk dan duduk seperti adegan slow motion.

" Uhh, ini gara-gara si Teme hentai kelebihan hormon itu!"

Mendengar kata 'Teme' pastilah itu menyangkut si bungsu Uchiha. Ini bakal menarik, Kyuubi bahkan melupakan roti selainya yang baru dia gigit setengah.

" Memangnya dia kenapa?"

" Ini sesuatu berbau dewasa, aku tidak akan membicarakannya denganmu."

" Aku sudah 27 tahun."

" Uuh, baiklah." mengalah. Dia memang bukan tipe orang yang bisa menyimpan masalahnya sendiri.

" Kemarin dia melakukannya, rasanya sakit sekali. Dia tidak pernah lembut saat kami melakukan 'itu'. Aku jadi kesal karena dia tidak memikirkan perasaanku dan dia selalu meminta lagi dan lagi.

" Hoooh~"

Kyuubi menyangga dagunya dan memandang malas rotinya.

" Kenapa kau tidak beri dia pelajaran saja? Suruh dia untuk berada diposisimu. Jika dia mengiyakan berarti dia memang benar-benar mencintaimu. Kalau tidak, hmmm~ kau bisa simpulkan sendiri."

" Apa aku bisa melakukannya? Aku tidak makhir dalam foreplay."

Haha, Kyuubi jadi merasa geli sendiri. Oh, adiknya benar-benar polos sekali.

" Ini kan hanya testing! Kau tidak harus melakukannya. Kita lihat seberapa tinggi harga diri Sasuke jika menyangkut dirimu."

"Kurasa kau ada benarnya."

Nah...Naruto itu mudah dipengaruhi! Ingat?

* * *

 **BENAR - BENAR OWARI**


End file.
